


Daddy Knows Best

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Lucifer, Daddy!Cain, Daddy!Kink, Kinktober day 4, Little!Lucifer, M/M, Sex Toys, dom!Cain, mentions of orgasm denial, sub!Lucifer, top!Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Some playtime with Daddy





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that these are late going up, I worked a combined total of 148 hours in the past two weeks. 
> 
> Anywaysss, This is Kinktober Day 4, where I decided to write Daddy Kink because of who I am as a human being. 
> 
> This is also for my Cainifer Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!

“Daddy!” Lucifer mewled as he writhed in the intricate knots, his body undulating as he did so. 

Cain only gave a hungry smile as he watched Lucifer, who was so beautifully tied up in his ropes, a vibrating plug nestled deep inside of his lover. Cain knew that the plug was resting deep inside of him, nailing his prostate dead on. 

“What do you need, baby boy?” Cain crooned. “Use your words.” 

Lucifer could only give him a cry of need and Cain grinned. “Don’t tell me that you’re close already, baby boy,” he teased. “We’ve just started.” 

“Daddy, please,” Lucifer begged. 

“Don’t cum, baby,” Cain ordered. “Not without my permission. You won’t be able to cum for a while if you do. Orgasms are only for good little boys.” 

Lucifer bit his lip as he looked at Cain, ice blue eyes wide open as he bucked his hips.

“That’s right, if you cum too soon Daddy will cage that pretty cock of yours,” Cain warned him. “I know that you don’t mind that too much, but I also know how much you like cumming for me. So be a good boy for Daddy, so you can get your orgasm.” 

Lucifer gave a loud whine. His cock leaked heavily against his stomach, throbbing in time to his rapid pulse. 

Cain shifted, adjusting himself. God, Lucifer was  _ hot  _ like this. 

“Daddy,” Lucifer whined needily.

“Tell Daddy what you need,” Cain coaxed. “Tell me so I can help you. That’s what Daddies are for.” 

“I need you, Daddy, please,” Lucifer begged. 

Cain leaned over and kissed Lucifer’s swollen lips, smiling tenderly at him. “I’m right here, baby boy. Daddy’s not going anywhere.” 

Lucifer bucked his hips again. “Touch me, Daddy, please.” 

“Touch you?” Cain smiled. “Why didn’t you say so in the first place, baby? You silly goose.” He ran his fingers up and down Lucifer’s chest and Lucifer arched into the touch needily. “Daddy’s always here for you, baby. Just tell me what you need, sweetheart.” 

“More, please,” Lucifer whispered softly. “Daddy, please.” 

“How can I refuse such a polite, sweet request?” Cain asked softly, leaning in and kissing Lucifer deeply. “Just remember, baby, Daddy knows best.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
